


Ballad for a sad anemone

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: AU humans, Angst, Challenge fic, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Humanverse, I never thought I'd write this, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, blink and you'll miss it squidbob, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Squidward wouldn’t admit it, but he wished for more days like this.





	Ballad for a sad anemone

**Author's Note:**

> A friend told me that I'd never write a spongebob squarepants fic.
> 
> Well, I'll make sure to send him this. Checkmate dear.

It was one of the few times a strong storm like this assaulted Bikini Bottom, and every fish and other sea creature was secluded in their houses, the wind so strong than even jellyfish were affected. It was a very gloomy and depressing day. And a pretty inspirational day for Squidward.

Finishing his red kelp tea, Squidward climbed upstairs towards his studio, and picked up a pen and a few clean music sheets. Picking up his clarinet, he blew on it a few times, recalibrating the sound and making sure everything was fine. Smiling to himself, he began to improvise a song, a song that could fit his eternal mood of distress and despair alongside some sad and melancholic notes here and there. He was so entranced he didn’t notice someone knocking at the door.

Spongebob, meanwhile stood outside Squidward’s house, thanks to the storm, his house suffered a blackout, and he needed to call Uncle Captain Blu. His first option was Patrick, but then he remembered he was on holydays in New Coraline for the week, and Sandy probably was very busy with her science stuff, and he didn’t want to bother her, so Squiddy had to do it, he hoped.

But after knocking on his door for what, 15 minutes? And not receiving any response, he decided to shout in hopes for attracting Squiddy’s attention. “HEY, SQUIDWARD!”

Oh, that annoying blonde guy, already pestering him! An out of tune note came from his beloved clarinet, messing up his rhythm and angering him to no end. It was supposed to be a day without Spongebob, why can’t he be left alone from at least a day!?

With strong, angry steps he approached the door, finding himself with a drenched Spongebob, his hand closed and nearly punching himself in the face. “Oh, hi Squiddy” “What are you doing outside?! Can you see the storm or what?!”

“Yeah, about that… could I use your phone? My house doesn’t have electricity and I need to talk with Uncle Blu…” Squidward’s eye was twitching, but at this point it was normal, it was his reaction at seeing the annoying blonde boy. The bluenette sighed before stepping aside, “Okay, but when the storms temper you get out of here, alright?” The blonde’s eyes widened before he stepped inside and hugged Squidward tightly. “Oh, thank you so much Squiddy!”

Squidward could feel his clothes drenching, but he just endured it before separating himself from Spongebob. “Don’t get used to this, ok? I’m only doing this because I don’t want to here Mr Krabs tomorrow if you get sick.”

Spongebob only nodded before entering the kitchen and dialling his Uncle’s number. Squidward was about to return to his art when he couldn’t help but overhear some phrases of the conversation.

“Hello, Blu, how’s Grandma?... Oh, yeah, I see… I’m sorry, but I can’t go today, the storm has made all the public transport to stop for today… oh… how long?... I-I see… thanks, uncle… goodbye…”

Spingebob’s face changed from his cheery attitude to a gloomy, sad one. Squidward has seen Spongebob sad before, for stupid reasons, but this time he didn’t’ cry or something, just sighed before going back to the living room and sit there.

“Hey, Spongebob, are you ok?” Spongebob just gave him a sad smile before nodding slowly “Yeah, just… family stuff. Y’know? ...”

Seeing Spongebob in that state made something weird in Squidward’s insides, as if he was reflecting his feelings just by seeing the blonde gloomy guy sitting there. He couldn’t help but feel… pity. Oh Neptune, if someone told him that one day he’ll feel pityness for the annoying blonde doofus of a neighbour he had, he would’ve laughed at them. But it seems that there’s a first time for everything.

“hey, if you want to come with me to the studio and listen to my music, you’re free to. But just for today, alright?” spongebob nodded before standing up and following that taller towards the studio in the attic.

Once Spongebob sat on the floor, Squidward picked up his clarinet and deleted that out of tune note from earlier and tried to remember where he was. The melancholic music filled the air and created a clam but sad atmosphere between them. Squidward was so concentrated he didn’t notice when spongebob started speaking. “My grandmother’s dying”

That itself made squidward stop and give spongebob a look of concern. “She doesn’t have much left and today I planned to go and visit her, since I know Krabs won’t give me a free day this week, nor ever, hehe”

Squidward just nodded and that made spongebob feel a little bit better, knowing that at least he wasn’t showing him fake concern. “But it seems that the weather didn’t want me to go, so… here I am. Sorry for interrupting you earlier. Oh, and interrupting you now, go back playing, as if I wasn’t here”

Squidward patted spongebob’s head with sympathy before saying “Don’t worry…. And sorry…. I shouldn’t have reacted like that” “But you have all the rights to react like that. Me and Pat had been doing nothing but bother you all this time. It’s a surprise that you still consider me a friend”

At that, Squidward’s heart hurt, he didn’t have the courage to tell him that he never considered Spongebob his friend, especially when he just confessed something very personal to him.

“How can’t I consider you a friend? Even when you make me wanna kill you, it always brightens my days. Thanks, for at least spicing up my life, Bob”

Spongebob smiled a true, Spongebob smile before whispering a soft ‘you’re welcome’. Squidward smiled slightly at that before getting back at his composition. The soft clarinet music that came out from Squidward’s clarinet made them both relaxed, and Spongebob was curious to know the name of such masterpiece (Well, for he, it was a masterpiece)

“what’s the name of the song?” Squidward smiled sadly before finishing for today. He put his pen down and whipped clean his beloved instrument before placing it in its velvety case. “ _A ballad for a sad anemone_ ”

“It fits a lot.” “thank you.” They were staring at each other so intensely that they didn’t notice that the rain had slowed down and it was a little bit sunny outside. Squidward looked out the window and made a decision. He still had his valid driving license.

“Tell me where your grandma’s staying. I’ll drive you there” “Thank you Squiddy!”


End file.
